The benefits of physical activity and proper nutrition have been well established to prevent and reduce the devastating effects of chronic illness including, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, and obesity. Unfortunately, nearly 80% of individuals fail to get enough exercise and eat a proper diet to alter these health disorders. In the United States, physicians do not routinely counsel patients about physical activity and nutrition. Although few studies have examined promotion of physical activity in the primary care setting, most have been disappointing. Achieving and maintaining healthy behaviors remain a major challenge to promoting health and caring for illness. This research proposals aims are to a) evaluate three behavior change intervention strategies to improve physical activity and dietary behaviors among sedentary patients in a primary care office; and b) assess by cost-benefit analysis, the impact of each model intervention. After initial recruitment and screening from OHSU Internal Medicine and Family Practice clinics, 105 sedentary patients will be randomly assigned to Model 1, Model 2, or Model 3. Model #1, a one-on-one, individualized counseling intervention known as Motivational Interviewing, based on the transtheoretical model of behavior change, will use twelve health educator counseling meetings and ten bi-weekly follow-up phone calls the first year and six 60-minute sessions will occur in the second year of the intervention. Model #2, a team-centered intervention where the health promotion curriculum is delivered by a group facilitator to a team of patients (based on the social influence theory) consists of twelve 60-minute peer facilitated group meetings and ten follow-up phone calls, with six sessions occurring the second year of the full outcome study. Group facilitators will be trained and use scripted lesson plans. Model #3, a usual practice control condition (5 minute physician advice using the Physician Advice Counseling Exercise or PACE format). Models 1 and 2 contact hours are the same. Year 01 is the pilot study to revise and refine the curriculum and study protocol. The full intervention will last two years while the behavior change durability will be assessed over another full year. The study's primary outcomes are increased physical activity as measured by peak oxygen uptake and survey, dietary changes assessed by intake survey, and body composition changes as measured by DEXA. Secondary outcome measures include blood pressure lipid and lipoprotein levels, biochemical markers of inflammation (CRP) and hormonal markers of obesity. Outcomes will be assessed using repeated measures design. Relationships among mediators, the intervention, and the outcome measures will be identified.